


he loved the stars

by starboyisalantern



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Human AU, M/M, and it was suggested by max-is-tired, and only used google docs spellchecker so goodluck, i wrote this in half an hour, oh well, so i may have almost cried, this was from a prompt list on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboyisalantern/pseuds/starboyisalantern
Summary: When talking about Logan Sanders, the quiet ten-year-old boy from house number 156, people often remarked that he loved the stars. It was the only topic you could ever get him talking about. Otherwise he stayed silent, observing with a jumpiness that no ten-year-old should have. To that small town he became known as the boy who loved the stars, but whose family did not love him.





	he loved the stars

**Author's Note:**

> second story! not as british as the first one haha  
> i hope you like it!

When talking about Logan Sanders, the quiet ten-year-old boy from house number 156, people often remarked that he loved the stars. It was the only topic you could ever get him talking about. Otherwise he stayed silent, observing with a jumpiness that no ten-year-old should have. To that small town he became known as the boy who loved the stars, but whose family did not love him.

Fast forward six years and the boy is louder, if only at school. He has his opinions and that’s all you know about him. He is a mystery in his new area. People know that he lives in house 23 on Albemarle Road. They also know that you are certain to see him at the top of the tallest tree in the park at 10PM. He and his family are a source for gossip in the new area. But it’s safe to confirm that he loves the stars.

Logan Sanders is 24 now. He doesn’t live with his family but instead with his boyfriend and two best friends. He speaks more at home, there are no restrictions or punishments to fear. He is still settling into his own skin though and that takes time. It’s chilly on the roof of his apartment, although the city air warms it up slightly. His phone is downstairs powered off and hidden under a pillow, all the lights are turned off, and the house is empty. Patton and Virgil are attending Patton’s cousins wedding and Roman is working late. Its peaceful. Or, as peaceful as city life will give you. He can hear the cats in the alleyway nearby and the groups laughing in the pubs. He’s gotten used to tuning out noises. 

Logan leans back onto the cool ground to stare at the stars, it’s a good night, there are no clouds and he can find Orion’s Belt easily. He has to squint a little harder to see Gemini but he does eventually, just as he hears his boyfriend arrive on the roof. 

“Hey Honey, we closed up early, thank God. Thought I might find you up here.” Roman plops himself down next to Logan bumping his shoulder, he is still wearing his work clothes but is also wearing a soft smile which Logan can guarantee he would never do at work. The shorter can’t find the energy within him to respond so he rests his head on Romans shoulder and hopes that the gesture will convey every emotion whirling through his head right now.

Apparently, it does not. Roman frowns and turns to him “What’s up Lo?”. It takes Logan a while to respond, he doesn’t really know what’s up. He knows _why_ it’s up but he also knows that the _why _will make Roman angry and he doesn’t want to deal with the other being angry on his behalf. He ends up telling his boyfriend anyway, after a good minute of deliberation because there is no point in hiding it.__

____

____

“My family called again”, Oh god he could already feel the tears building up, “And I was having a down day so that really didn’t help.” There were tears sliding slowly down his face, all the anger he had tucked away from today slowly slipping out.

“They just keep finding me! I’ve tried to cut them out and I’m so tired.” His voice cracked painfully as he curled into Roman, his vision blurring the view of the sky. His fists shook slightly as he cried silently into his boyfriend’s shirt.

“Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.” Roman soothed, rubbing slow circles into Logan’s back. “You don’t live with them and they don’t know where you live, they can’t reach you sweetheart.” Logan was calming down now and looking up at his boyfriend. 

“We’ll block their number on your phone if you haven’t already and if they find a way past that we can get you a new one. You’ll be free of them as soon as possible.” Logan smiled softly, the remaining tears shining in the city light.

“You’re the best; I love you so much.” 

“And I love you too. Now, if you want to continue stargazing, I’m going to get blankets and make some hot chocolate, do you wanna help?”

Those who knew Logan now, the helpful 24-year-old student who lived on the second floor, knew he was calming, knew he was proud of himself and proud of others. You saw him in the park with his friends a lot and if you squinted you could spot him on the roof, laughing with his partner, the bright boy who worked at the bakery. They knew Logan as the boy who loved the stars and whose friends love him.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave feedback - i thrive on it!  
> come talk to me on tumblr at pansexualdemonofpain


End file.
